yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lulu Obsidian
| romaji_name = Kurosaki Ruri | ja_trans_name = Ruri Kurosaki | fr_name = Lulu Obsidian | de_name = Lulu Obsidian | it_name = Lulu Obsidian | gender = Female | relatives = * Shay Obsidian ( adoptive older brother) * Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Celina (Fusion Dimension counterpart) * Rin (Synchro Dimension counterpart) * Ray Akaba (Original Dimension incarnation) * Leo Akaba (father) * Declan Akaba (older half brother) | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Spade Branch | anime_deck = Lyrical Luscinia | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Lulu Obsidian, known as Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a reincarnation of Ray Akaba as well as a dimensional counterpart to Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension) and Rin (Synchro Dimension). She's from Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension along with her older brother Shay Obsidian and her close friend Yuto. After the invasion by Duel Academy, Lulu and other survivors formed the Resistance in retaliation before she was captured by Yuri. Despite being the first of Zuzu's counterparts to be mentioned, Lulu appears on-screen after Celina and even Rin. According to Leo Akaba, Lulu is crucial to his plans. Design Appearance Lulu's face resembles those of her counterparts. She has pink eyes, long dark purple hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style and has shorter, lilac side tails. She secures her hair with a wing-shaped barrette and, after the invasion, dons large, feather earrings. Lulu is the only one of her counterparts with longer hair and side tails. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Before the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Lulu dressed simply in a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. After the establishment of the Resistance, however, she wears more practical clothing; a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash that evokes Yuto and Shay's scarves on her right hip. Personality Lulu has a very feminine and graceful mannerism, being polite and gentle towards others. This stands out from her other counterparts as they all display a source of tsundere and rude behaviors. In contrast to Rin, for example, who violently attacks Yugo after he saved her, Lulu simply smiles and thanks Kite for helping her. Similar to Zuzu who has feelings for Yuya, Lulu has feelings for Yuto, to which he returns. According to Yuto, Lulu is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with their Resistance comrades. Yuto commented that Zuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar to Lulu's. Due to the invasion of Duel Academy, Yuto stated that Lulu would never learn the Summoning method used by Fusion users, suggesting that like Yuto and Shay, Lulu developed resentment for Fusion Summoning. She is also shown to be brave and confident, challenging Yuri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Like Yuya Sakaki, Yusho Sakaki and Yuto, she believes that Dueling is not a tool for conflicts but instead for the sake of making people happy and smile; Lulu learned this belief from Sayaka Sasayama, who herself learned it from Yusho Sakaki himself. When under the influence of a Parasite Monster, Lulu's personality becomes ruthless, harsh and sadistic. It extends to the point where she enjoys inflicting pain to others as shown where she laughs in pleasure in her duels with Shay and Yuya/Yuto. Etymology 'Ruri' is a feminine Japanese name and, depending on the Kanji used, it can mean: (流理) 'flow or logic', (留莉) 'detain or jasmine', or simply 'emerald'. For this Kanji, Lulu's Japanese name means (瑠璃) 'lapis lazuli' - a gemstone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique, intense color. Ancient traditions in Japan believed that babies who were named after gemstones were protected from harms of evil spirits. Additionally, the kanji of her name is also part of several bird species such as Siberian blue robin( ) and Blue-and-white flycatcher( ). Her family name can be read by separating the two syllables apart. (黒) 'Kuro' means 'black' and (咲) 'Saki' means 'bloom'. Her international name rhymes with 'Zuzu', one of the three counterparts she resembles, which means 'pearl', 'calm', 'peaceful', or 'protected' - the latter reflecting to her Japanese name. It is also commonly used as a pet name. Her last name, 'Obsidian', refers to a black, volcanic glass. Incidentally, the name Lulu may also be played on the word 'lull', linking her with her songbirds deck theme, as well as being abbreviation of it (Lyrical Luscinia). It is also possible that she is named after pop singer Lulu Kennedy-Cairns, similar to Zuzu being named after Susan Boyle. Biography History and Shay watching Kite Tenjo's Duel.]] Lulu attended the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School, known for training professional Duelists. After one of her duels, Shay introduced Lulu to Yuto which resulted in the two beginning to spend more time with each other and grow closer. At one point she, Yuto, and Shay watched a Duel of Kite Tenjo, the ace of the Clover Branch. Lulu was friends with Sayaka Sasayama, a student of the Clover Branch. She once lost to Sayaka in a Duel, and Sayaka offered her a " " card afterwards. Lulu was surprised that Sayaka was giving her one of her ace cards, but the conversation was interrupted by Shay, who was furious that Lulu had accepted a card from another Duelist as he took such actions seriously, and he slapped the card out of her hands. Lulu watched Dennis Macfield performing card tricks in the park. Noticed by the performer, she was quickly picked up by " " and deposited in front of Dennis, who knelt to her in a princely manner and requested a Duel. Indirectly, Lulu was the cause of the invasion as Dennis green-lit the invasion the moment he found her. During the invasion, Yuto overheard her comforting a young girl, claiming that Dueling is not a tool for conflicts but instead for bringing smiles and happiness for everyone, even the kids' future. She had picked this up from Sayaka herself, who in turn had heard it from a teacher at her school, Yusho Sakaki. .]] After the invasion, Lulu was queuing up to draw water when she met Dennis again, this time accompanied by Yuri. She was pursued by Yuri, beginning a Duel with him when she was cornered against the ruins. Lulu lost the Duel and was captured and brought back to Duel Academy, with Sayaka watching in horror, fear preventing her from intervening. Yuto, Shay and other Resistance members later searched for her frantically. After the former's encounter against Yugo ended, Shay asked Yuto about the whereabouts of Lulu. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shay to curse. Shortly after her capture, Lulu was brainwashed by The Doktor. Pre-Arc League Championship She was indirectly mentioned by Yuto when he was Dueling Sylvio. Yuto told a confused Zuzu that he didn't want her to get hurt again, thinking that she was Lulu. Although Shay initially paid no heed to Zuzu, once he noticed her, he mistook her for Lulu and asked if she had escaped with her own strength, much to Zuzu's confusion. Yuto insisted that Zuzu wasn't Lulu and knocked Shay unconscious before Zuzu's bracelet teleported them away. Later on, Yuto and Zuzu met up again. She asked Yuto if Lulu resembled her, and Yuto answered that he thought she was Shay's sister at first. Arc League Championship When Yuto asked Sora about her whereabouts, Sora suggested that she might be sealed into a card like the other people who were captured by Duel Academy. However, Yuri confirmed when prompted by Zuzu that he captured Lulu. Friendship Cup After Shay attempted to quit the Lancers because of Declan's announcement that they would go to the Synchro Dimension, Celina assured him that the Professor must have been taking care of Lulu because he needed Celina and her counterparts. Lulu was mentioned again by Dennis during his Duel with Shay, who explained the short history between him, Yuri and Lulu. After learning that Dennis helped in Lulu's capture, Shay attacked him, but was prevented from doing so. Heartland City After Kite defeated Dennis he then told to him that Lulu was held captive in the western tower of Duel Academy. After Kite defeated Diana, he broke the door to Lulu's room down, and she was surprised to see him. When he told her that Shay was waiting, she happily thanked him. However as soon as they were out of the tower, Lulu pushed Kite off the edge and watched him fall with an evil smile. When Shay reached her, Lulu pretended to act normally in front of him. She hugged him and asked about Kite, claiming that she didn't remember what had happened to him. Kite returned and attempted to tell Shay about her brainwashing. Although Shay initially denied it, the evidence that Kite provided proved to be too undeniable, and Lulu revealed her brainwashing. She tried to attack Shay, though he fended her off easily, so Lulu then challenged her brother to a Duel. She Xyz Summoned "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale" and viciously assaulted him using her usual tactics. Shay claimed that he didn't care who won the Duel and he asked her why she was attacking him when he was all that she had left, and Lulu stated that she wasn't anybody's belonging, but the exchange had caused her true subconscious to begin to wake up. Shay brought out " " on his next turn, and reduced the Overlay Units of "Assembly Nightingale". Shay claimed that he knew Lulu's Deck and she warned him to remember those words. .]] She drew " " and attacked Shay again as her true personality began to recognize him, then she Special Summoned "Parasite Fusioner" and Fusion Summoned "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale". Shay blocked Lulu's efforts to defeat him and she mocked him for acting so tenaciously despite claiming not to care whether he lost or not. Lulu was shocked when Shay Summoned Sayaka's " " and used "Cross Xyz" to Cross Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Étranger Falcon". Shay told her that Sayaka, Kite, and all of their comrades were waiting for her return, but Lulu claimed not to care. As Shay used the effect of Étranger Falcon to destroy "Independent Nightingale" and inflict damage, Lulu tried to use the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to prevent its destruction but the real Lulu, in her own subconscious, stopped the Parasite. Lulu managed to regain control and told Shay to attack her, and "Étranger Falcon" wiped her out. After the Duel, Lulu regained consciousness and found herself being carried down the tower stairs by Shay. She nervously called out to him when he collapsed and left him hidden near a pile of rubble. She told him to not push himself as she assured him that she would bring back Kite and ran off to search for him. As she wondered what path to take inside Duel Academy, something told her to go right. She ran into Yuya and they introduced themselves to one another. Lulu tried to take Yuya to Shay, but she returned to her brainwashed state and suddenly challenged Yuya to a Duel. Upon seeing Yuya Set three cards without Summoning a monster, she recognized the strategy and she was shocked when Yuya claimed that he was Yuto. She Xyz Summoned "Assembly Nightingale", and she noted Yuya's apparent familiarity with her Deck. Informing Yuya that he didn't know everything, she used the effect of "Parasite Fusioner" to Fusion Summon "Independent Nightingale" and equip "Parasite Fusioner" to it. Lulu used the effect of "Independent Nightingale" to inflict damage to Yuya and then attacked him directly but Yuya activated two copies "The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace" to protect his LP and weaken "Independent Nightingale", and to her shock and anger they Xyz Summoned "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" and weakened her monster during her turn. Shay arrived, informing Yuya about the extent of Lulu's brainwashing and tried to go after the Doktor, but Celina tased Shay and joined the Duel. Lulu allowed her to use "Assembly Nightingale" to Fusion Summon "Parasite Queen". Celina revealed to Yuya that they and Zuzu had Parasite Monsters in their heads, and Lulu also claimed that they had been reborn by the Doktor. However, she was surprised when Yuto took over Yuya's body and used a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to call out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yuto traded blows with Lulu and Celina using "Dark Rebellion" and Action Cards, while LUlu and Celina took turns controlling "Parasite Queen". Yuto eventually reverted back to Yuya, but the girls had spotted a Parasite Monster entering Yuya's ear They believed that it had taken control of him, but to their shock Yuya remained uaffected and he reacted in rage. Despite Yuya and Yuto managing to remove their "Parasite Fusioners" from the field, the girls managed to revive all of them and treated them as double the number to power up "Parasite Queen". Lulu told Yuya that it was a waste of time removing all of them earlier. She and Celina noticed that something was wrong when the "Parasite Fusioners" began to react in fear, and they were surprised to see a dark aura coming from Yuya and when he Summoned" ". When Yuya used the effect of "Raging Dragon" to destroy all cards, they reminded him that "Parasite Generator" protected their monsters from destruction and "Parasite Plant" doubled the protection. However, "Raging Dragon" negated the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. Celina believed that one of them would survive, but "Raging Dragon" could attack twice per turn and Celina and Lulu were defeated. Lulu escaped with Celina and returned to the Doktor. She left with him and her counterparts after Yuya was trapped in the lab. Duel Academy Lulu was summoned to the Professor's inner chambers in a tube with her counterparts and was freed from the Doktor's control when he was sealed into a card. She was angry that she trapped again and learned how the Professor's daughter Ray defeated the Supreme Dragon King Zarc using four cards and split the United World into Four Dimensions. Lulu was surprised when the Professor revealed that she and her counterparts were reincarnations of Ray and will be fused back into her using Arc-V. Relationships Shay Obsidian Shay is Lulu's older brother. Despite an at times rocky relationship regarding Lulu's Dueling skills, the siblings apparently share a very close bond, as Shay was willing to do anything to get Lulu back, including forming an alliance with Declan, whom he did not trust. The reason Shay went to Standard was to find ways to get Leo Akaba give his sister back. Shay was enraged to find out Dennis's betrayal and significance in his sister's disappearance, and dedicated one of his final attacks to her during the exposure and rematch with Dennis. Lulu appears to love her brother dearly; she was horrified when the Parasite Monster that had possessed her attacked him. Lulu was so determined to stop the Parasite that she was able to briefly break free of its control and cause it to miss the activation timing of " ". Yuto Lulu first met Yuto through Shay. They began growing very close to each other and learning about the other's decks and tactics. Yuto deeply cherishes Lulu, as he followed Shay to help with Lulu's situation, and protected Zuzu when he initially thought she was Lulu. He even went to Sora and personally demanded him about Lulu's whereabouts. Lulu is the one who taught Yuto to believe in Duels bringing smiles, in the Sakaki father-son's Dueling style and philosophy. This demonstrates their strong bond as he repeated his own version of her message to Yuya in his final moments in physical form. Lulu and Yuto are also the only counterparts to share romantic feelings for each other ever since they met. The bond between them was so strong that Yuto was able to physically take over Yuya's body in his duel with Lulu. Kite Tenjo Kite is her older brother Shay's respected rival. As Yuto and Shay have battled Kite countless times before the invasion, Kite and Lulu are presumably well acquainted. Lulu even went to one of Kite's Duels and supported him. Like Kite, Lulu is a disciple of Yusho Sakaki's Dueling style and philosophy of bringing smiles with Duels. In Shay's place, Kaito traveled to the Fusion Dimension to rescue Lulu. After reaching her in the Western Tower, Lulu smiles kindly to him and thanks him. Sayaka Sasayama Lulu is shown to be good friends with Sayaka, and the two often hung out with each other before the invasion. During the invasion, it is revealed that Yuto's statement of "Duels with smiles" - the ideal of Yusho Sakaki, was inherited from Lulu, and Lulu herself inherited this from Sayaka, a student of Yusho's. Dennis Macfield To Lulu, Dennis was a friend. However, Dennis was a member of Duel Academy who came to find Lulu and pinpoint her location to Yuri, effectively betraying her and playing major role in her subsequent capture. It is unknown if Lulu knows of Dennis's role in her kidnapping, or Dennis's identity as a spy. Other appearances Ruri (DY).png | Ruri Kurosaki (DY) Deck Lulu uses a "Lyrical Luscinia" Deck. Her Deck focuses on swarming the field with a tremendous number of "Lyrical Luscinia" monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale", which can inflict more damage and is harder to destroy with more Overlay Units. Via the " " that she received, she can also Fusion Summon "Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale", which also capitalizes on the number of Overlay Units attached to "Assembly Nightingale". Lulu also utilizes several Parasite cards to support her "Parasite Fusioner". x3 |fusion monsters = * Lyrical Luscinia - Independent Nightingale |xyz monsters = * Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale |spells = * Double Parasitic Rebirth * Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Song * Lyrical Luscinia - Bird Strike * Parasite Discharge * Parasitic Maneuver |traps = * Parasite Generator }} Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters